forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
John Cena
John Felix Anthony Cena, Jr. (born April 23, 1977) is an American actor, rapper, and professional wrestler employed by WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or WWE), although he is not currently signed to any brand. In professional wrestling, Cena is a two-time world champion, having won the WWE Championship on both occasions. In addition to these championships, Cena has also won the WWE United States Championship four times, and the Canadian Championship once. Cena started his professional wrestling career in 2000, wrestling for Ultimate Pro Wrestling, where he held the UPW Heavyweight Championship. In 2001, Cena signed a contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) where he held the OVW Heavyweight Championship and the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (with Rico Constantino). Outside of wrestling, Cena has released the rap album You Can't See Me, which debuted at #15 on the US''Billboard'' 200 chart, and starred in the feature films The Marine (2006) and 12 Rounds (2009). Cena has also made appearances on television shows including Manhunt, Deal or No Deal, MADtv, Saturday Night Live, Punk'd, and Psych. Cena was also a contestant on Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, where he made it to the final round before being eliminated, placing third in the overall competition. Early life Cena was born April 23, 1977, in West Newbury, Massachusetts, the son of Carol and John Cena, Sr. He is the second eldest of six brothers – Dan, Matt, Steve, Sean and CJ. After graduating from Cushing Academy, Cena attended Springfield College in Springfield, Massachusetts. In college he was a Division III All-American center on the college football team, wearing the number 54, which is still used on some of his WWE merchandise. He graduated from Springfield in 1998 with a degree in exercise physiology, after which he pursued a career bodybuilding, and also worked as a chauffeur for a limousine company. Professional wrestling career Training Cena started training to become a professional wrestler in 2000 at the California-based "Ultimate University" operated by Ultimate Pro Wrestling. Once he was placed into an in-ring role, Cena began using a semi-robotic character known as The Prototype. Some of this period of his career was documented in the Discovery Channel program Inside Pro Wrestling School. While in UPW, Cena held the UPW Heavyweight Championship for just shy of a month in April 2000. In 2001, he signed a developmental contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and was assigned to its developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). During his time there, Cena wrestled as both The Prototype and Mr. P, and held the OVW Heavyweight Championship for three months and the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (with Rico Constantino) for two months. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002–present) Debut (2002–2003) .]] Cena made his television debut answering an open challenge by Kurt Angle on June 27, 2002. Inspired by a speech given by WWE Chairman Vince McMahon to the rising stars of the company, exhorting them to show "ruthless aggression" to earn a place among the legends, Cena took advantage of the opportunity and almost beat Angle kicking out of his finishing move, the Angle Slam and enduring the ankle lock submission hold. Cena ultimately lost to a hard amateur wrestling-style pin. Following the near-win, Cena became a fan favorite and started feuding with Chris Jericho. In October, Cena and Billy Kidman took part in a tag team tournament to crown the first WWE Tag Team Champions of the SmackDown! brand, losing in the first round. The next week, Cena turned on and attacked Kidman, blaming him for their loss, becoming a villain. Shortly after the Kidman attack, on a Halloween themed episode of SmackDown!, Cena dressed as Vanilla Ice performing a freestyle rap. The next week, Cena received a new character: a rapper who cut promos while rhyming. As the gimmick grew, Cena began adopting a variant of the 1980s WWF logo — dropping the "F" — as his "signature symbol", along with the slogan "Word Life". Moreover, he was joined by an enforcer, Bull Buchanan, who was rechristened B-2 (also written B² and pronounced "B-Squared"). Buchanan was later replaced by Red Dogg, until he was sent to the RAW brand in February. For the first half of 2003, Cena sought the WWE Championship and chased the reigning champion, Brock Lesnar, performing weekly "freestyles" challenging him to matches. During the feud, Cena unveiled a new finishing maneuver: the FU, a Fireman's carry powerslam, named to mock Lesnar's F-5. Cena won a number one contenders tournament against Lesnar at Backlash. However, Cena was defeated by Lesnar. At the end of the year, Cena became a fan favorite again when he joined Kurt Angle as a member of his team at Survivor Series. United States Champion and WWE Champion (2004–2005) belt]] In early 2004, Cena participated in the Royal Rumble match at the 2004 Royal Rumble, making it to the final six before being eliminated by The Big Show. The Royal Rumble elimination led to a feud with Big Show, which Cena won the United States Championship from Big Show at WrestleMania XX. During his reign, Cena came into contention with SmackDown! General Manager Kurt Angle over issues arising with René Duprée and Torrie Wilson. The reign ended almost four months later, when he was stripped of the belt on July 8 by Angle after he (kayfabe, accidentally) knocked him over, thus attacking an official. Cena won the championship back defeating Booker T in a best of five series that culminated at No Mercy, only to lose it to the debuting Carlito Caribbean Cool the next week. After the loss to Carlito, the duo began a feud, which Cena was kayfabe stabbed in the kidney while at a Boston-area nightclub by Carlito's bodyguard, Jesús. This worked injury was used to keep Cena out of action for a month, while Cena was filming The Marine. Immediately on his return in November, Cena won the United States Championship back from Carlito debuting a "custom made" spinner-style championship belt. Cena took part in the 2005 Royal Rumble match, making it to the final two. Cena and RAW brand wrestler Batista went over the top rope at the same time, ostensibly ending the match. Vince McMahon, however, appeared on stage and re-started the match in sudden death rules, with Batista eventually eliminating Cena. The next month, Cena defeated Kurt Angle to earn a spot in the SmackDown! brand's WrestleMania 21 main event match, beginning a feud with WWE Champion John Bradshaw Layfield (JBL) and his Cabinet in the process. In the early stages of the feud, Cena lost his US belt to Cabinet member Orlando Jordan, who proceeded to "blow up" the spinner championship with JBL and returning a more traditional style belt. Cena defeated JBL at WrestleMania winning the WWE Championship, giving Cena his first world championship. Cena then had a spinner WWE Championship belt made while JBL took the original belt and claimed to still be WWE Champion, until Cena reclaimed the original belt in an "I Quit" match at Judgment Day. Cena was drafted to the RAW brand on the June 6, 2005, becoming the first wrestler selected by General Manager Eric Bischoff in the annual draft lottery. Cena immediately entered a feud with Bischoff, after refusing to participate in the "war" against the Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) roster at One Night Stand. With Bischoff vowing to make Cena's stint on RAW difficult, he hand picked Jericho to take Cena's championship from him. During their feud, even though Cena was portrayed as the fan favorite and Jericho as the villain, a vocal section of live crowds, nonetheless, were booing Cena during their matches. More crowds followed suit during Cena's next feud with Kurt Angle, who took over as Bischoff's hand-picked number-one contender after Cena defeated Jericho in a You're Fired match on the August 22 RAW. As the feud continued and the dissenters grew more vocal, sometimes seeming to outnumber fans by wide margins, the announce team was forced to acknowledge the booing on television and began calling Cena a "controversial champion", claiming some people disliking him on account of his "in-ring style" and his chosen fashion. Despite the mixed and negative reactions, Cena held on to his championship through his feud with Angle, losing to him by disqualification — which titles do not change hands in WWE — at Unforgiven and pinning him at Survivor Series. The feud with Angle also saw Cena add a secondary, submission based, finishing maneuver – the STFU (a Stepover Toehold Sleeper, though named for a Stepover Toehold Facelock) – when he was put into a Triple Threat Submissions Only match on the November 28 RAW. Various feuds and return to SmackDown! (2006) at a WWEFE house show.]] Cena lost the WWE Championship at New Year's Revolution, but not in the Elimination Chamber match that he had been advertised to participate in beforehand. Instead, immediately after winning the Elimination Chamber, he was forced into a match against Edge, who cashed in his Money in the Bank contract — a "guaranteed title match for the WWE Champion at a time and place of the owners choosing." After two quick spears pinned Cena, winning the championship. Three weeks later, Cena won the championship back at the Royal Rumble. After winning the championship, Cena began feuding with Triple H, which the crowd began booing Cena and cheering the intended Triple H. Although Cena retained his championship against Triple H at WrestleMania 22, Vince McMahon reset all of the championships at the end of the show, kicking off the For Extreme era. '' show.]] On the April 3 edition of RAW, Cena competed in a Fatal Four Way First Blood match to crown the new WWE Champion, which he lost to Orton]. Cena challenged Orton to a rematch, as Cena felt wronged in being stripped of the title, leading to a Triple Threat match at Backlash, which Cena also lost. Shortly therafter, Cena was traded to the SmackDown! brand, where he began an on-screen relationship with Maria Kanellis. He also developed a modified persona, developing larger muscle mass and referring to himself as "The Musclebound Freak". He participated in an Elimination Chamber match at The Great American Bash, but was eliminated by Scarab. Following this loss, Cena began feuding with ECW Champion Refugee Mike, with Mike attempting to woo Maria over to the ECW brand. The two began interrupting eachother's matches on SmackDown! and ECW, culminating in a Title vs. Contract match at SummerSlam, which Mike won. As a result, Maria was drafted to ECW to be Mike's manager. Left alone, Cena began to pursue the WWE Championship. At Unforgiven, Cena participated in a Fatal Four Way match, consisting of three former WWE Champions, as well as the champion at the time, Jeff Hardy. Hardy won the match, leading to Triple H openly mocking Cena for his repeated failures in the new For Extreme Era. This lead to a match between the two at No Mercy, in which Cena lost. (Under construction) Other media Film WWE Studios, a division of World Wrestling Entertainment which produces and finances motion pictures, produced Cena's first movie — The Marine, which was distributed theatrically by 20th Century Fox America beginning on October 13, 2006. In its first week, the film made approximately $7 million at the United States box office. After ten weeks in theaters, the film grossed $18.7 million. Once the film was released on DVD, it fared better, making $30 million in rentals in the first twelve weeks. His second film, also produced by WWE Studios, was 12 Rounds. Filming began on February 25, 2008 in New Orleans; the film is scheduled to be released on March 27, 2009. Filmography Guest appearances Before his WWE debut, Cena made an appearance on the Internet stream show Go Sick as Bruebaker, an angry, cursing wrestler in 2001. During his WWE career, Cena has appeared on Jimmy Kimmel Live! three times. Cena has also appeared on morning radio shows; including the CBS and XM versions of Opie and Anthony as part of their "walkover" on October 10, 2006. Other appearances have included Late Night with Conan O'Brien, Fuse's Celebrity Playlist, Fox Sports Net's The Best Damn Sports Show Period, MADtv, G4's Training Camp (with Shelton Benjamin), and two appearances on MTV's Punk'd (August 2006 and May 2007), as the victim of a practical joke. He also served as a co-presenter, with Hulk Hogan, at the 2005 Teen Choice Awards, as a guest judge during the third week of the 2006 season of Nashville Star, and appeared at the 2007 Nickelodeon UK Kids Choice Awards. In January 2007, Cena, Batista, and Ashley Massaro appeared representing WWE on an episode of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, giving the children of the family whose house was being renovated WWE merchandise and eight tickets to WrestleMania 23. Two months later, he and Bobby Lashley appeared on the NBC game show Deal or No Deal as "moral support" to long time WWE fan and front row staple, Rick "Sign Guy" Achberger. Edge and Randy Orton also appeared, but as antagonists. On April 9, 2008, Cena, along with fellow wrestlers Triple H and Chris Jericho, appeared on the Idol Gives Back fund-raising special. In March 2009, Cena made an appearance on Saturday Night Live during the show's cold opening sequence. On March 7, 2009, he was a guest on NPR's quiz show Wait Wait... Don't Tell Me! in a Not My Job sequence entitled "Sure, pro wrestling is a good gig, but when you win, do they throw teddy bears into the ring?" Television In 2001, between his training in Ultimate Pro Wrestling and Ohio Valley Wrestling, Cena was involved in the UPN produced reality show Manhunt. Cena portrayed Big Tim Kingman, leader of the group of bounty hunters who chased down the contestants who acted as fugitives. The show, however, was mired in controversy when it was alleged that the portions of the show were rigged to eliminate certain players, scenes were re-shot or staged to enhance drama and contestants read from scripts. Cena was also featured on the ABC reality series Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, which aired in June 2007, making it to the final round before being eliminated on June 24, placing third in the competition overall. In 2007 Cena was also interviewed for the CNN Special Investigations Unit documentary, "Death Grip: Inside Pro Wrestling", which focused on steroid and drug use in professional wrestling. When asked if he had taken steroids he was heard to reply, "I can't tell you that I haven't, but you'll never prove that I have." The day after the documentary aired WWE accused CNN of taking Cena's comments out of context to present a biased point of view, backing up their claim by posting an unedited video of his answering the same question—filmed by WWE cameras from another angle—in which he is heard beginning the same statement with "Absolutely not". A text interview on the website with Cena later had him saying the news outlet should apologize for misrepresenting him, which CNN refused in a statement, saying they felt the true answer to the question began with the phrase "My answer to that question". They did, however, edit the documentary on subsequent airings to include the "Absolutely not". Cena hosted the Australian Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards with Natalie Bassingthwaighte on October 11, 2008 in Melbourne, Australia. He guest starred as Ewan O'Hara in an episode of the fourth season of the comedy drama Psych, as the brother of Juliet O'Hara, played by Maggie Lawson. He also guest starred in the seventh episode of Disney Channel's Hannah Montana Forever as himself. Endorsements Before his professional wrestling career, Cena appeared in an advertisement for Gold's Gym. As a wrestler he has endorsed the energy drink YJ Stinger, appearing in commercials beginning in October 2003, and Subway, for whom he filmed advertisements with their spokesperson Jared Fogle in November 2006 that began airing the next January. For a time in 2007 he also endorsed two "signature collections" of energy drinks and energy bars sold by American Body Builders. In 2008, Cena filmed a commercial as part of Gillette's "Young Guns" NASCAR campaign. Fashion For the extent of his WWE career, Cena's attire has attempted to reflect the most current thug fashions and stylings within the hip hop culture that his character represents. Cena started out wearing "throwback jerseys" until WWE produced specific Cena merchandise which he began wearing. While Cena was a member of the SmackDown! brand, one of his WWE produced t-shirts bore the suggestive spoonerism "Ruck Fules". Whenever it appeared on television the image was censored, not by the network, but by WWE to sell more shirts under the premise that it was "too hot for TV." He also wore a chain with a large padlock, occasionally using it as a weapon, until WrestleMania 21, when it was replaced with a chromed and diamond studded "Chain Gang" spinner medallion—reminiscent of the ones worn by members of G-Unit—matching his spinner title belt. Around the time The Marine was released, Cena began wearing attire more military related, including camouflage shorts, dog tags, a Marine soldier cap and a WWE produced shirt with the legend "Chain Gang Assault Battalion." Shortly after WrestleMania 23, when promotion for The Marine ended, the military attire diminished and was replaced with apparel bearing his new slogan "American Made Muscle" along with denim shorts, not seen since he was a member of the SmackDown roster. Music In addition to his wrestling career, Cena is a hip hop musician. Cena performed his fifth WWE theme song, "Basic Thugonomics," himself, and it was featured on the WWE soundtrack album WWE Originals. He also recorded a song,"Untouchables", for the company's next soundtrack album WWE ThemeAddict: The Music, Vol. 6. He collaborated on the song H-U-S-T-L-E remix along with MURS, E-40, and Chingo Bling. Cena's debut album, You Can't See Me, was recorded with his cousin Tha Trademarc. It features, amongst other songs, his entrance theme, "The Time is Now", and the single "Bad, Bad Man", for which a music video was made that parodied 1980s culture, including the television show The A-Team. A video was also made for the second single, "Right Now," and premiered on the August 8 RAW. Cena and Tha Trademarc were later featured on a track by The Perceptionists named "Champion Scratch." Promotion for the album lead to Cena being the only professional wrestler to ever perform on BBC Two's long running Top of the Pops. ;Albums * You Can't See Me ** Released: May 10, 2005 ** Chart positions: 15 U.S. Billboard 200, 10 U.S. Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, 3 U.S. Rap, 103 UK Albums Chart ** Singles: "The Time Is Now", "Bad Bad Man" (featuring Bumpy Knuckles), "Right Now" Personal life Cena writes left-handed. He is a fan of Japanese animation and has mentioned that his favorite animated movie is Fist of the North Star. He has also said he is a fan of the video game series Command & Conquer and names it his favorite game. Cena is also a fan of the Boston Red Sox, Tampa Bay Rays, New England Patriots, and Boston Celtics. Cena collects muscle cars and has over 20, some of which are one-of-a-kind. Cena is not married, although he did have a short relationship with fellow WWE wrestler Looney Lane. In wrestling .]] before performing the Five Knuckle Shuffle.]] * Finishing moves ** FU (Fireman's carry transitioned into either a standing takeover or a powerslam) - sometimes on the second rope – WWE ** Killswitch (OVW) / Proto–Bomb (UPW) (Belly to back suplex lift twisted into a modified side slam) – OVW / UPW; used as a regular move in WWE ** STF–U – 2005–present; WWE * Signature moves ** Diving leg drop bulldog – 2005–present ** Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope – 2000–present ** Fisherman suplex ** Five Knuckle Shuffle (Running delayed fist drop, with theatrics) ** Running leaping shoulder block ** Running one–handed bulldog ** Sitout hip toss ** Spinebuster – 2000–2005 ** Thesz press followed by multiple punches ** Throwback (Running neck snap to a bent–over opponent) ** Twisting belly to belly suplex ** Vertical suplex * Nicknames ** "The Doctor of Thuganomics" ** "The Champ" (as the WWE Champion) ** "The Chain Gang Commander" ** "The Chain Gang Soldier" ** "The Musclebound Freak" * Managers ** Kenny Bolin ** B–2 ** Maria Kanellis ** Looney Lane ** Redd Dogg * Entrance themes ** "Basic Thuganomics" performed by Cena ** "Throw It On Me" by Timbaland and The Hives **"The Time is Now" performed by Cena featuring Tha Trademarc Championships and accomplishments .]] * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rico Constantino * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Feud of the Year (2006) ** PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2003) ** PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2004, 2005) ** PWI Wrestler of the Year (2006) ** PWI ranked #'1' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 * Ultimate Pro Wrestling ** UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Championship (2 times) ** WWE United States Championship (4 times) ** TNA Canadian Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards ** Best Box Office Draw (2007) ** Best on Interviews (2007) ** Most Charismatic (2006–2009) **Most Charismatic of the Decade (2000–2009) ** Best Gimmick (2003) Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE champions Category:United States champions Category:Canadian champions Category:Wrestlers Category:1977 births